


the regular blend

by Anonymous



Series: Dorolix Weekend 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Tea, Wingman Claude von Riegan, dorothea and claude are best buds, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Apparently, the rule was that they could only have tea if she could supply his favorite.This is how Claude ends up with front row seats to the oddity that is Felix and Dorothea's relationship.Written for Dorolix Weekend Day 1 Prompt: Tea
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dorolix Weekend 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702405
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	the regular blend

**Author's Note:**

> everything takes place in a version of azure moon in which dorothea was recruited to join the blue lions! takes place a bit after her and felix's A support!! hope y'all enjoy!!

"Explain to me why you need this again?" Claude asks amusedly, shaking the bag of tea leaves as he reclined on his bed.

Dorothea Arnault stares at him unimpressedly. 

The sight of the Black Eagle standing in his room was truly something to behold. Claude would've never thought he'd see the day.

He and the songstress had always gotten along well enough.

After she had eventually given up seriously flirting with him and he'd stopped being so painfully blunt and insensitive when responding to her remarks, they had formed somewhat of a truce that eventually grew into what was foundation for a solid friendship. Despite how fragile it still was and how laced it was with sarcasm and backhanded jabs at each other, Claude wouldn't hesitate to say that he and Dorothea were actually friends.

(Yet whether they could share the depths of their truths to each other remained to be seen.) 

"It's Felix's favorite," Dorothea says, easy smile settled on her face and voice sickeningly sweet. (He's learned that she only ever did this whenever she wanted something.) He raised an eyebrow.

"Felix, huh? You finally managed to tie him down to a chair and bring him to your room?" He grins lazily. "Forgive me for saying, but isn't that considered kidnapping, Dory?" He tries to sound appalled. She rolls her eyes at the nickname he had given her. 

"For your information, _Claude_ , he willingly agreed to accompany me for tea," she says matter-of-factly. He chuckles at the way she says his name. She had tried calling him Claudey in their earlier days, but they both agreed it didn't exactly sound too good.

Claude tosses the bag of tea leaves in the air and catches it easily. "I assume you did something to finally get him to say yes?" He tosses the bag again. "You can't have annoyed him _that_ much in such a short span of time to have him give in so quickly."

When news broke out that the singer had set her sights on the Fraldarius heir, Claude hadn't been surprised. He'd heard of her utter rejection of all of Sylvain's attempts at "winning her heart" and figured that the next logical step for her to take was to go after the last man of the noble Blue Lions. (She had apparently not bothered with Dimitri, his affection for their professor evident to anyone.) He applauded her for her persistence. It was a well-known fact that the boy was as cold and aloof as they came, rude even to his closest friends.

Dorothea smiled proudly. "If you must know, he said I made a good sparring partner." 

Claude hums, a bit surprised yet impressed. "You _fought_ him?" She nods.

"It was just some light training, but yes. I apparently did well enough to gain the privilege of _one_ tea party," Dorothea tells him amusedly, voice taking a sarcastic edge. "But I heard from Sylvain that he was particularly picky when it came to tea. He helpfully informed me that Almyran Pine Needles were his favorite and would you look at that!" She points at the bag he had casually been tossing and catching. "You seem to have some!"

He snorts in amusement. "You couldn't have bought some at the marketplace? They have a variety of tea there." He had no issue with parting with his tea leaves, but he wanted to see just how much she was willing to go for the it.

"I would have, but I happened to run into Hilda on the way there and she told me about someone who had an abundance of Almyran Pine Needles. I figured I could ask him nicely instead," she says innocently. Claude shakes his head. Typical Hilda, giving away his deepest, darkest secrets.

"I'm kind of jealous of Felix now. How lucky he is to be followed so persistently by such a beautiful and considerate flower! Fighting him and taking the time to actually get his favorite blend of tea. He must be living the life." He drawls lightly. "Give him a hard time before you bed him, alright?"

The second the words escape his mouth, he knows they're a mistake. Dorothea's gaze turns cold and her smile flickers, becoming plastic in the next second. Mentally, Claude puts a hand on his head. That was careless of him. 

"I actually had no intention of coming on to him in that way. Like I told him, I'm not just going to jump every noble I have the pleasure of coming across. Is it so hard to believe that I just find him interesting?" It's mildly unnerving how poisonous her voice was despite the smile that settled on her face. "I thought you knew me better than that, Claude."

Claude knows both of them don't actually believe that, but he knows when he's made a mess of things so he gives Dorothea the benefit of the doubt.

"Sorry, I was just kidding around. Good luck breaking him." He throws the bag at her. She catches it without difficulty. "Feel free to come to me for more of that stuff. I have too much just lying around here." He doesn't know what compels him to add that, but he does.

The Black Eagle beams, pleased. It's not as genuine as the smile she wore when she had first entered his room, but he would take it. "How generous of you! I'll take you up on that offer, if you don't mind." She turns to the door, about to take her leave when she suddenly whirls back around to face him. "And I don't think I'll need much luck, but I appreciate it, Claude."

The door slams shut and he's alone once more.

He heaves a sigh as he lays on his bed. He was going to try avoiding saying the wrong thing to her in the future. Claude did not like that façade of hers at all.

* * *

The next time Dorothea comes to him, she is frowning.

Claude chuckles as she adjusts his desk chair to face him slightly before she takes a seat. They had long since worked past the little "argument" (if it could even be called that) they had the last time she was there, going back to their usual exchanges of dry wit and occasional deep discussions. It's an unusual addition, but Claude had welcomed it with open arms.

"Does this have something to do with our resident broody swordsman? How was the tea party?" He asks as he gets up from his bed and heads to one of his drawers where the bags of Almyran Pine Needles are nestled.

Rather presumptuous of him to assume she was there for that purpose, but she had never been to his room prior to her tea time with Felix so Claude guesses it's a pretty safe bet. He throws the tea on his bed before plopping back down onto it.

Dorothea groans exaggeratedly. "He's a horrible conversationalist. I was practically talking to myself the whole time! I thought I was over it a few days ago, but he agreed to another tea time and it just reminded me of what happened the last time." Her expression is full of dread.

Claude find a lot of things odd with everything she had just said.

"If he's such a bad conversationalist, why are you having tea with him again?" He tilts his head questioningly. "And this is unusual, you usually aren't so... affected by the failure of a conversation." Dorothea being Dorothea had left plenty speechless with her beauty alone, but she never seemed to be bothered when people stumbled over their words or went quiet around her. It's intriguing.

The girl puffs up her cheeks. "I'm not going to give up right away, Claude. It took a lot of effort getting him to agree the first time around, quitting now would be a waste." She shuts her eyes, resigned. "As for your other observation... I'm not quite sure myself. I guess I just didn't expect it."

Well, what was she to expect really? Besides hearing a few scathing remarks and having been at the receiving end of some himself, Claude didn't exactly know how Felix conducted his conversations. Dorothea had been more exposed to him as of late, yes, but never outside the training halls. Claude hums, now that the topic was out, he wonders what it was like to hold a normal, pleasant conversation with the man. 

"Have you tried talking about his interests? Like, uh, swords? And...um, fighting? And... ?" Huh, come to think of it, he didn't know much about the guy. He'd bug him sometime in the future.

"See, even you can't think of anything. And you always have something to say," she says. Claude doesn't know whether to take it as an insult or a compliment, so he shrugs.

"So what's your plan of attack?" 

"I suppose I'll stick with my usual _charming_ persistence and poke at everything I can. He'll open up soon enough. I don't plan on pushing him too much, he might just end up running away," Dorothea tells him thoughtfully.

"Well," Claude throws her the bag. Once again, she catches it easily. "You do you, Dory."

Dorothea stays in his room for a little while longer as they talk about other pressing matters. Like how Hubert had apparently been kicked by a horse earlier that week (hilariously, it had been Ferdinand's horse) and how Ingrid had publicly lectured Sylvain in the dining halls. (Better him than Claude.)

He wishes her luck before she leaves, but, once again, she rejects it.

* * *

It's a neat, little cycle after that. Dorothea comes into his room, rants about Felix's inability to socialize, and leaves after acquiring more tea. 

It's general, but that's essentially the gist of it. Sure they talked about other things after the topic of Felix passed and sure there were times Claude did the talking and she did the listening, but it's how things commonly went.

Claude didn't have a problem with it, but Dorothea became increasingly frustrated after each visit and he was a bit worried about what would happen if when she finally reached her breaking point. He thinks about actually locking his door at one point after she slammed it open once.

Until the day she walks in triumphantly, stating that she and Felix were _finally_ able to talk at their earlier tea time.

He gives her two bags as congratulations that day.

* * *

He happens upon them one time. Just a glimpse as he walks past the training hall's open doors.

Dorothea is standing by a post, idly playing with some fire magic in her hands as Felix strikes a dummy over and over again with his sword. (Claude pitied the poor thing. It had done nothing wrong.)

They appear to be having a conversation. Their mouths opening and closing to form words. He's too far away to read their lips, but the most unexpected thing happens.

Felix smirks at something she says.

Huh, wouldn't you know. It seemed the guy was capable of not scowling after all. Claude is impressed. He's got to hand it to Dorothea, her methods were effective.

She catches sight of him and waves happily in his direction. Felix's head snaps up at him and Claude is intrigued to see the smirk now replaced with an irritated glower.

Interesting, he thinks as he waves back at the girl before jogging away.

He leaves a bag of tea outside her door that day to save her the trip and makes a note to congratulate her the next time they talk.

* * *

Luckily, he's sitting at his desk when Dorothea visits him next.

She barges in and unceremoniously plops herself onto his bed, back against the mattress as she stared up at his ceiling.

Claude raises an eyebrow. "I think you have the wrong room," he says jokingly. 

Dorothea doesn't look at him as she waves it off, face blank. "I'll tell you in a bit, let me cool off first. Please?" Claude is a little taken aback at how genuinely vulnerable she sounds.

"Anything for you, Dory." He hears her snort which causes him to smile as he turned back to his desk. 

It was a little hard to concentrate on homework now that she was here, keeping a no doubt, juicy story from him. Even more distracting is the fact he's pretty sure it has something to do with a certain Blue Lion which only serves to fuel his curiosity more.

Eventually, Claude hears Dorothea sit up from his bed. He tries not to look too eager when he spins arround to face her. To his surprise, she looked _pained_. His concern gets the better of him.

"You ok, Dory?"

She heaves a sigh. "No worries, Claude. It's... He's just so infuriating sometimes." Dorothea looks away from him. It pleases him to know that he's right.

"What'd he do?" 

"We had an argument." She looks to the ceiling. "The subject is rather personal so I'm afraid I can't tell you, but it didn't well." He nods understandingly. 

"It's fine, go on."

"The thing is, I'm not really bothered by the argument itself. We've bickered enough times at this point. It's only natural." Dorothea bites her lip before continuing. "I'm more upset about the fact we had argued at all. And that we aren't talking because of it. I don't understand why that is..."

Claude is in a mild state of shock right now. And a little touched.

This was the first time they had ever broached the topic of emotions. He would've never thought it would Dorothea's regarding Felix, but it was something. 

"When was this?" He wonders how long this has been eating at her.

"Earlier today."

Scratch his earlier statement, Claude was feeling a lot touched now. "And you came to me immediately?" His wide eyes kind of give him away.

The girl shrugs. "You're the only one I've fully told about the extent of my pursuit to befriend him, Claude."

Hmm, befriend, huh? 

He saves that topic for another day. He didn't think she was even aware about what was starting to happen anyway. 

"Hurt that that's the only reason, but I'll take it," he says in mock hurt. "The answer's kind of obvious though, isn't it, Dory?"

Dorothea stares at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean 'mission success!' You wanted to become friends with him, correct? There's your explanation." Claude gestures as he speaks. "You're _already_ friends. And friends _care_ about each other. That's why it bothers you. You had a fight with your friend, Felix."

He watches as Dorothea processes his words and smiles as she visibly brightens up. "Claude! By the goddess, you're right!" She exclaims, standing up from his bed. "That's why! We're actually friends now!"

"Hooray!" He joins in the merriment, standing up and clapping his hands. Dorothea laughs at him.

"Thank you. I don't know why I didn't realize it. It's the only possible explanation after all." She finishes softly. She no longer meets his eyes and Claude can't help but sigh mentally.

They both know it wasn't. Scratch another one of his earlier statements, it seemed that she did have an idea about what else could be happening after all. Though it seemed like she didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Right. Silly Dory," he agrees and he's not blind to the relief that floods her eyes. They'd talk about it when she was ready, he figured. If she ever was.

He goes to his tea drawer and pulls out a bag. "I'm assuming you'll need this to help the make-up process?" 

Dorothea smiles thankfully. "You'd be right about that." He tosses her the bag and she catches it effortlessly. "Thank you again, Claude. For the insight and the tea."

He shrugs. "I said it before and I'll say it again. Anything for you, Dory." He winks. 

Much later, he sees them eating in the dining hall together. Dinner and tea set before them as they conversed. He gives her a thumbs up when their eyes meet.

* * *

Claude figures it's only a matter of time before something drastic happens.

Whether Dorothea or Felix would be the one to initiate is anyone's guess. Claude genuinely can't say for sure who he thinks is going to crack first, but he's having a hell of a time observing them.

He sees them everywhere. Sparring in the training hall, studying in the library, eating at the dining hall. 

He knows he's not the only one who sees it. 

People had long since started talking about the pair. Criticizing Dorothea for chasing Felix so shamelessly, demonizing the boy for initially being so cold towards her, speculating whether they were actually together or not, and etcetera. Claude thinks he's heard everything.

Except apparently he hadn't because one day his ears pick up on a particular set of whispers shared between three girls.

"How many times do you think she's seduced him into her bed?"

"Zero, hopefully. I heard she was only after his money and status."

"Typical. She's such a whore."

"Hush! Not so loud!"

He isn't particularly surprised when he hears these murmurs. He knew Dorothea had garnered a reputation after all. (As had he, but this wasn't about him.) She had told him that she was practically immune to these types of rumors because of how frequently she heard them. The girl had said that he'd be better off ignoring them. It would do no one any good. she didn't need anyone protecting her honor she had joked.

And, yet.

He alerts Hilda and whispers a little something to Caspar regarding the matter.

Not a single rumor remotely sounding like the girls' discussion was heard of for days.

* * *

Sylvain corners him one day.

"Is she serious about him?" The man doesn't even bother to say hello.

The stables really weren't suited for such a conversation, but he got the feeling Sylvain didn't care. He didn't think he cared that Claude was in a particular bad mood that day either.

"What do you think?" Claude turns the question back on him as he petted Dorte's head. He had promised Marianne he'd feed the horse that afternoon, having been whisked away by Hilda for a spontaneous shopping trip. "Why are you asking me anyways, Sylvain?"

It's unusual to see the normally laidback man look so hostile. Well, as hostile as he could look while still maintaining a polite disposition. Sylvain is frowning, eyebrows knit together in worry, and Claude didn't miss the hard edge his voice had adopted when he first spoke.

"I think that if this is all a game to her then Felix is going to get hurt." He sighs before continuing. "And I'm asking you because nearly everyone thinks you're _both_ playing him."

Claude groans.

Ugh, he had known for some time now that there were people who had suspected that he and Dorothea shared some kind of special relationship that _wasn't_ friendship. Her visits to his bedroom had drawn attention to them, no doubt. He knew he should have told her to start sneaking in through the window. And he supposed they had a habit of flirting casually when out and about, but they never actually _meant_ anything.

"Sylvain, Dorothea and I are just friends. A lot of rumors that float around here are stupid, I thought you of all people would know that." This was a bad day and this confrontation only served to add fuel to the fire.

Sylvain nods. "I figured as much. Just wanted to make sure." 

Claude guessed he couldn't blame him. His childhood friend was on the line after all. "It's fine, but I'm not sure Dorothea would react so kindly to what you're implying. You're friends, aren't you?"

The older man sighed. Claude is surprised to see his hostile stance quickly dissipate once he had his answer. "I know she would never do something like that, but... I'm just worried about Felix, you know?" 

Claude nods understandingly. "I get it. Just maybe don't come at people with your accusations? It's a little offensive, not gonna lie," his voice takes a playful tone as he transitions to another topic.

He didn't think Sylvain and he were for having deep conversations regarding their friends on such a bright day. Maybe some day, but definitely not today.

The Blue Lion's relaxed posture returns and he grins pitifully. "Noted, sorry about that. Anyways," the man lifts a brow, "that bad a day?"

Claude lets his shoulders sag. "You wouldn't believe the half of it."

They converse about surface-level subjects until the sun sets. Before they part ways, Sylvain quietly tells him that he hopes Dorothea knows what she's doing and, to be honest?

Claude hopes so too.

* * *

"I think I'm in trouble." 

Claude stills. "Oh?" He shuts his book and turns to face her. A confession of weakness so abruptly? That was odd.

"Mhm." Dorothea takes a sip of her tea. "I think you're well aware of what it's about."

Claude's pretty sure she meant she _knew_ he was aware of what her troubles were about, not she _thought_. "If this is what I think it is then I'd say I think you're in a _lot_ of trouble." 

The songstress laughs mirthlessly. "Is it that obvious, my dear Claude?"

"A little, if one simply knows where to look." He shrugs. "It's a good thing I have sharp eyes." Sharp enough to catch the light blushes that start to appear on her face when she and Felix were in the same room. Sharp enough to see the light touches they'd exchange, so soft and subtle, and _private_. Sharp enough to see Dorothea falling and falling and falling.

But not sharp enough to see if Felix was going to be there to catch her.

"Congratulations. I'm glad your vision is as clear as the sky is on a sunny day." She doesn't meet his eyes, only choosing to focus on stirring her tea. "I know we're not for these types of conversations, but what do you think I should do?"

Claude walks to his drawer, pulling out a bag of the usual. "The thing you're best at, Dory." He sets the bag on the table in front of her.

"Listening to your heart."

* * *

When he hears of Dorothea's move from the Black Eagles to the Blue Lions, he's only a little taken aback.

"When I said listen to your heart, I didn't think it would lead you to another house!" He says jokingly when she enters his room as per usual. Dorothea smacks him on the arm before plopping down on his bed. Her smile is mischievous tinted with something softer.

"I always _did_ aim to surprise."

Claude is glad that he could at least finally hear gossip about the Blue Lions. 

* * *

He runs into Felix entering his room when he exits his own one night. 

Claude wondered how it took them so long to finally run into one another when their rooms were literally right beside each other's. At the back of his mind, he vaguely wonders if Dorothea had ever run into the swordsman before one of her visits. He gulps. Claude sincerely hoped she did not. He may not have a clear grasp on Felix's feelings yet, but he had enough to go on to figure that the other man would probably not like to see Dorothea chat him up for a bit only to enter Claude's room in the next few seconds.

"How's it going, Felix?" Claude smiles, tone light and conversational.

Felix nods at him gruffly. "Fine." And to his surprise, he takes his hand off the door knob and shifts to face him. "Where are you headed to so late at night?" Claude is taken aback at how the other man's tone isn't hostile and nasty as it usually was. Felix was actually starting up a civil conversation with him! Maybe it was Dorothea's influence.

Will wonders never cease?

He doesn't point it out in fear of getting a negative reaction, so he carries on. "Just a quick trip to Hilda's room before lights out. She borrowed my notes and I still have yet to study them," he shrugs.

Felix narrows his eyes. "You couldn't have picked them up earlier?" He looks like he's about to say something else, but he hold his tongue. Claude guesses it was probably something mean.

"I was enjoying a rather good nap just minutes ago actually. It's a miracle I even got up now instead of tomorrow!"

"Hn." Felix grunts out before silence settles between them. Never one to let conversations die out without his say, Claude swoops in once more.

"Anyways, you just getting back now? Training, I assume? How was that?"

Felix nods. "The usual." Claude sees opportunity.

"Oh? Did Dory get any better today? I've been meaning to spar with her for a while now, I want to see if you _roughing her up_ has done her any good." He had chosen his words specifically to get a reaction out of him and he's glad to see Felix's eyes widen at the mention of the girl and his cheeks turn a bit pink at the "roughing her up" bit. This was fun.

Felix collects himself to form a response. "She's... improved. She's a much better sword fighter than she was before we started training, I mean."

Claude beams. "That's great to hear! You ever been hit by her magic though? Pretty powerful stuff."

"It packs a punch." Claude's does a double-take when he sees Felix's frown soften into a small smile. "She's actually been helping me hone my own magic skills." He was not aware of this.

"Really? What certification are you going for?"

"Mortal Savant." Unsurprising.

"Should be a piece of cake for you, especially now with Dory's help," the Golden Deer says pleasantly.

"I expect it to be easier now, yes." Claude's about to say something else, but Felix talks over him. "I'm surprised you don't mind, actually."

 _What?_ Claude is lost.

"And why should I mind that you're having an easier time at training for a certification exam because of Dory's help?" Claude can hear the confusion in his own voice.

Felix stares at him, seemingly just as confused. "Dorothea and I have been spending a lot of time together," he says in a tone that indicated that the information should matter to Claude. Well, it's a nice observation he's glad he's privy to, but he still doesn't understand.

"And why should that matter to me?" 

Felix looks unsure of himself now. "Aren't you and Dorothea..." Claude had a feeling he wouldn't like where this was going. "... _involved_?"

He was right. Oh goddess, he was right. He did not like this at all. He really should have expected this. Rumors were flying everywhere, _of course_ Felix had gotten wind of this one. _Of course_. But why did he looked so bothered about it? Claude gets being worried about your female friend's boyfriend's feelings after spending so much time with her, but the emotion in Felix's eyes looked like they reflected something a lot deeper. It was as if-

Oh, holy cow. Did that mean-?

Claude bursts out laughing, much to Felix's surprise. "No, Felix, we're not involved," he says when he catches his breath. He almost starts up again at the sight of the other boy's eyes flicker with what looked like _hope_. This was too good. "I get how you would misunderstand, but nope. Dory and I have never seen each other like that, we're just good friends. Comfortable enough to barge into the other's room just to share a good laugh and whatnot. Nothing but _platonic_ interactions between us."

Felix blinks. "Oh," he says quietly. Claude is very happy with this development.

"Knowing that probably made you happy, didn't it? 

The raven-haired boy's head snapped up. "What makes you think that?" Someone sounded defensive.

"Nothing, nothing! Just thought you'd perk up at the news that you no longer had feel as if you needed to share Dory with another man," he says, smile wide. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

He leaves Felix sputtering behind him as he jogs to Hilda rooms, mood elevated. He doesn't offer an explanation to Hilda when she asks what's got him so riled up, simply waves it off and takes his notes before retreating back into the hall. Felix is no longer there, but he had counted on that anyway. 

He definitely had a good grasp of Felix's feelings now, is the last thought that crosses his mind before sleep claims him.

Dorothea would be pleased.

* * *

Except he doesn't get the chance to tell Dorothea anything because there is _war_ the next day.

And things go from _classes_ and _tea times_ to _fighting_ and _surviving_.

* * *

He doesn't hear from or see Dorothea until five years later, when she enters the battlefield on Derdriu alongside the Kingdom and the professor. 

She is beautifully radiant as always and just as deadly as she strikes their foes down with lightning and fire, a graceful dance only she could ever perform. Claude is pleased to see her. When they meet amidst the slaughter they converse as if nothing has changed.

"You wouldn't still happen to have any Almyran Pine Needles, would you, Claude?" She yells at him mischievously as she blew back a battalion of Empire soldiers. On top of his wyvern, Claude laughs.

"Hardly the time to make small talk, Dory." He shoots an arrow at a soldier. "But I am curious, where were you when we all had our little reunion at Gronder?" He had worried about her when he had faced Edelgard and Dimitri, Dorothea not among the sea of familiar faces. He had seen it as a good thing before, it meant one less friend to hurt. But when the battle had passed, he entertained the very likely possibility that she had _died_. 

"Concerned, were you?" Her voice is melodious amidst the screams of war. 

"Very much so."

Dorothea smiles at him. "Just some business at the opera. Nothing to worry your pretty, little head about, dear. And if I may say, you do look rather handsome now."

Claude smirks. "Coming from you, I'm flattered. And that's a relief, I thought you met an untimely end!" His wyvern roars as he fires a barrage of arrows once more.

The woman scoffed. "You think me that weak?" To his amusement, she looks mildly offended.

"No, I thought perhaps your love of tea had finally killed you." 

Dorothea's laugh rings in his ears as they overpower the Empire's army.

* * *

He's not the least bit surprised when he corners him just as he is about to leave for Almyra.

"You really thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" Dorothea sounds unimpressed. He can tell that she's miffed. Claude chuckles.

"No, actually." He goes to pull something from his bag. "I figured you or Hilda would come running, but she had her turn hours ago." Claude gets his hands on what he was looking for.

Claude sets the bag of Almyran Pine Needles in her hands. "A parting gift." For her friendship, for _everything_. He had missed her in the five years they had not seen each other and he would miss her again after he left.

Dorothea is quiet as she stares at the tea and it unnerves him slightly. "Dory-"

She hugs him. Tightly. He returns the hug in an instant. Come to think of it, they had never done this in their academy days.

She pulls back and Claude feels himself soften at the hint of tears he sees in her eyes. "You really can't stay? We've just reunited..." Her voice is thick with emotion. 

Claude shakes his head. "There's nothing else for me here now, Dor. And I'm needed elsewhere." He thinks of his home and his family. "Besides, you guys have this. Go knock some sense into Edelgard for me, will you?"

"Well if you put it that way... then I suppose I'll have to let you go, won't I?" Dorothea laughs mirthlessly. "And I will. Trust us to set Edie straight." She pulls away from him.

"Good." He hopes for the best.

Dorothea wipes at her eyes. "Take care of yourself, wont' you, Claude? And write to me, ok? I'm sure you'll have access to pens and paper wherever it is you're heading to."

The man nods. "Expect a letter every month." Dorothea scowls at him. "Okay, a week?" She smiles.

"That's better."

They exchange one last look before Claude turns away from her and begins his journey home. Hmm, what was the quickest way to Almyra from here? how long did it normally take anyway? He hadn't traveled back home in so long. Perhaps he could-

"Maybe expect a wedding invitation some time after the war?" Dorothea yells after him happily. Despite himself, he whirls around in delight.

"You and Felix-?!" Dorothea nods, a wide smile and blush settled on her face. Claude gives her a big, happy grin in return.

"Make sure to win the war fast then!"

* * *

He gets his invitation and he wastes no time getting on a boat to Faerghus.

The wedding is a grand affair. It's held in Garreg Mach and nostalgia floods him as he steps foot in the monastery for the first time in years. Even more so when the former members of the Golden Deer surround him. The decor is phenomenal and the energy is positively buzzing with joy. The ceremony starts not long after he catches up with some of the former members of the Blue Lions.

Dorothea looks stunning as she walks down the aisle in her wedding dress. Felix looks just as dashing in his suit. (Hey, Claude could appreciate a good-looking guy, alright?) Soon enough, vows are exchanged, tears are shed, they kiss (Sylvain wolf-whistles), and everyone rejoices.

He can't remember ever seeing Dorothea and Felix look so happy and in love.

Claude is elated for them.

Later, when the couple opens his wedding gift, he and the bride share a joyful look before bursting into laughter and maybe even crying a little. 

No one but the groom knows why a box of Almyran Pine Needles is so funny.

**Author's Note:**

> claude likes to think he's the reason dorothea and felix got together uwu


End file.
